Amigos forever
by Lux Veritatis
Summary: Legend, love, sadness, guilty and trust...what will be happening in the life of Miss Croft and what will she find out about Mr Trent...Still in Progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**Declaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or the characters in the game. Only those Characters that are not in the game is my made up characters.**_

This story takes place after AOD and in Legend.

I am not English, it's not my main Language and I apologize for any bad spelling...

Have fun reading the story and I love to here what you think of it so far...

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Lara kept on running while the room where she had fought Eckhardt and Karel was falling apart. She didn't care about the periapt shards or the Sanglyph. Only thing she had in mind was to get herself out of that place as quickly as possible without having major injuries. It seemed that the whole Strahov Fortress or at least this part of it was going to fall down any second. She could see the end of the hallway but it seemed too far. She ran as fast as she could and tried to avoid getting smashed under a piece of a rock. The rest of the journey she had to jump and she barely avoided a large rock that sealed the hallway like a tomb that should have never been opened.

Finally she was back in the place where she had last seen Kurtis and the room didn't seem to be falling apart so she had little rest. Every part of her body was aching as she sat down and hangs her head. This was far stranger than she had been through before...or perhaps not quite. On her journeys she had met an Egyptian god, been to Atlantis, found a dagger that turned anyone who struck it in their heart into a dragon and seen a man becoming a giant spider. Well...perhaps this wasn't the strangest thing. But this time had been different. It wasn't about some artefact buried thousands of years ago. It was simply about revenge from her and his side.

Lara raised her head and noticed that the room was as silent as a grave. She stood up and walked to the edge of the arena where she had left Kurtis. There was no one...at least no humans. A carcass that seemed to belong to Boaz lay almost in the middle of the room. Little farther away she could see some humanlike creature, but it had wings. What was it? She jumped down and decided to take a closer look. The creature looked like it had once been a woman...Boaz? Kurtis was nowhere to be seen. Only thing that told her that he had been there was the strange weapon of his that lay on the floor covered in blood. Carefully she picked it up like fearing it would turn into dust from her touch or going to take her fingers of at anytime. It didn't. Instead it sprang to life like she had seen it doing many times...but only in Kurtis's presence.

It started to draw her towards something like a strong magnet. Following it she entered former Boaz' lair and to her surprise found a door that was wide open. Its handle was bloody and the ground seemed to have turned red from time to time. She stepped forward only to find herself in a great hall. How had they managed to keep Boaz inside that room remained as a mystery to Lara.

There was a trail of blood that Kurtis's strange weapon urged to follow. It didn't take too long until she found him curled up against a wall nearby. The Chirugai, his strange weapon, stopped glowing suddenly and she run to see if he was still alive.

She kneeled down and tried to find a pulse, there was nothing. He was gone. His skin, still warm but started getting colder, as if knowing that there was no more life in him. Lara sighted and stood up "Your father is revenged, hope you can rest in peace, Kurtis" She whispered and closed her eyes, a tear falling down her cheek. She felt sorry for the poor man, but she also felt something else that she couldn't explain.

She quickly opened her eyes again, when she heard voices coming from around the corner. _Better get out of here, while I have the chance,_ she thought and said her last goodbye's to Kurtis and left. She thought of keeping his Chirugai, to never forget him for if it wasn't for his help, she didn't know what she would have done.

* * *

A year later, Lara was busy preparing her trip to Bolivia, after an old friend of hers, told her of a stone dais. Lara had been looking for it, for year. The same dais that she saw in Nepal so many year ago with her mother, that was now lost in a portal.

Winston came in as she was packing her bag, he then saw the strange disc that she had brought with her, after Prague. "The helicopter is here, Lara." He said and she turned around and looked at him "Thank you, Winston." She answered and grabbed the disc, clipping it on her belt and passed Winston. He only sighed and followed her to the helicopter. "Lara, are you sure about this." Winston asked her.

Lara left her suit case and turned to him "Winston, I need to know what had happened to my mother all those years ago." She told him and he only nodded. She claimed into the helicopter and flow of in Bolivia's direction. Winston walked back in and heard Zips voice. "That's not the only thing she holding on"

Winston sighed, he knew what Zip by that "Hopefully after this trip, she'll move on and leave that disc in her trophy room." He answered

"Maybe" Zip thought "I'm in the tech room, please bring me a black coffee" Zip said to Winston.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Declaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or the characters in the game. Only those Characters that are not in the game is my made up characters.**_

Here's the second Chapter, I'm gonna try posting as often as possible, if not, I'll only be posting in the weekends, for I am busy in the week...

This story takes place after AOD and in Legend.

I am not English, it's not my main Language and I apologize for any bad spelling...

Have fun reading the story and I love to here what you think of it so far...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

She had arrived in the town of Oruro, booked herself in the Hotel Eden and now was standing at the Faro del Conchupata waiting for her transport to Tiwanaku. Zip had arranged that she meet the guy there and that from there he'll take her by aircraft to the site.

As she waited she unclipped the Chirugai from her belt and played with it with her finger, thinking of that two days that had met Kurtis and how he had helped her. She sighted at the thought of him and that he being gone, _what if I was a few minutes earlier could I have saved him in time_, she asked herself. She shook her head and clipped the Chirugai back on her belt. She turned around and looked at the tall like building in front of her.

While she looked, in the corner of her left eye, she saw someone watching her. She quickly looked at the person, but he had turned his back to her and started running. Lara sighted and decided to run after the man.

She ran after him, jumped over some boxes he had thrown off a shelf to slow her down, she turned a corner and saw him jump over a fence. _Who is this guy_, she thought and also jumped over the fence.

He then ran into an ally where he stopped to find a dead-end. The wall was too high to climb and he turned around, only to meet the barrel of a gun pointed in his face. He closed his eyes, and kneeled down to his knees, begging her not to shot him in his own languages, that sounded like Turkish.

Lara frown, what was a Turkish guy doing in a place like this. She sighted, seeing that he was scared and she lowered her gun "Why were you spying on me?" She asked him in her rust Turkish. The man looked up at her,a tear had fallen down his cheeks, something Lara couldn't understand "A man came up to me, gave me money to spy on you, make sure that you didn't find out the truth." He answered.

"Go on." She said.

"He told me that you had the key to solving the death of the last worrier, that he didn't want that" The man said.

"Who is this man?" Lara asked

"He didn't give me a name, but he was tall, blond hair, blue eyes, wearing black cloths and had a scarf around his neck." The man answered and Lara's eyes went wide. _It couldn't be, he was dead_, she thought and looked at the man again. "What else did he tell you?" She asked.

The man sighted and looked up at her again "That I must stop you from ever finding the truth of your mother."

"My mother, what does he know about my mother?" Lara said with anger.

"I don't know, please I won't follow you again. I thought you were only a tourist" the man begged

Lara sighed "Just tell me where this man is now?"

The man got up, and started searching his pockets for something, he then took out a little notebook. "He gave me this, showing me where and when he will be if I need him" the man said and gave it to Lara. Lara taking it heard a gun go off and the man in front of her fell to the ground motionless, a pool of blood come from under him. Lara aimed her pistol at the site, where the gunshot came but saw no one, sighting she holster her gun "Poor ma, he didn't know what was coming for him." Lara whispered and walked off.

* * *

She sat at a café and ordered a cup of coffee. As she waited for the coffee, she took out the small notebook and opened it; she looked at the list of places:

Bolivia, Tiwanaku

Peru, Paraiso

Lara's eye went wide, Paraiso was a bad memories and she hate thinking of it. She sighted and saw the waiter with her coffee; he placed it in front of her and left. Lara picked the cup up only to see a note underneath it. She left the cup and picked the note up and read it:

**His soul went to Avalon and never went to Valhalla after death.**

Lara frown, what was this letter trying to tell her? Whose soul had gone to Avalon and who had left the note for her to find. The questions went on in her mind, until her phone rang. She took it out and looked at the ID, it was the contact, and she pressed the answer bottom and held it by her ear "Hallo"

"I'm here, but don't see you" the voice came and Lara only looked at the time on her watch. "I'm drink coffee at the café around the corner, meet me here." She said and heard him sight "Okay, just don't go anywhere" He said and hanged up the phone.

Lara pocket the note and went on with the list in the book:

Japan, Tokyo

Africa, Ghana

Kazakhstan

England, Cornwall

Germany, Berlin

Nepal, Himalayan Mountainside

Another memory came to her head; she was only nine when it had happen, Nepal, the Temple, her mother, the portal. This is way she came, to find the truth of her mother, not find a man who is on the same trail as she is. Who every it was, she would find out soon or later. She closed the book and paid for the coffee as she saw, Mark standing outside, waiting for her.

She came out, greeted Mark and claimed into the car, they drove to his little aircraft business that was outside of town. A plane had been readied for the flight to Tiwanaku. Lara claimed in and sat comfortable in the seat as Mark, started the plane, and they took off to air.

* * *

**This continues in the level of Bolivia, in TRL, where we see Lara claiming the mountain in search of the stone Dais...If you haven't played it yet then the next Chapter will be confusing to you.**

**Ferilium: Thanks for the review on Chapter one, I'm glad you liked it. I know it started as a sad beginning, But Lara will get the shook of her life.**

**LaraCroftJEB: Yeah, thanks for the advice, you know if you hadn't shown me AOD then I would still be rubbing my head for a character for Kurtis's part. Thanks again, and I'll see you next week again, well I hope.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Declaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or the characters in the game. Only those Characters that are not in the game is my made up characters.**_

This story takes place after AOD and in Legend.

This story starts where the first level of Bolivia in Tomb Raider Legend ends.

I am not English, it's not my main Language and I apologize for any bad spelling...

Hope your having fun reading the story and I love to here what you think of it so far...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

After killing all the mercenaries, Lara walks up to the ornate stone Dais that is surrounded by five pillars of stone. She bends down at the dais "There is more than one, father you were right" she say, rubbing the stone with her hand as gentle as she can. What was that? Zip asked through her earpiece. "Keep yourself caffeinated lads; we've some work ahead of us." Lara says, getting up and starting to walk around the dais. "Means we're still alive, can't complain about that." Zip says.

Lara then took the earpiece of and studied the Dais and its pillars. She pulls out her journal and writes what Rutland told her, that's when a cold wind suddenly appears. Lara closed her book and places it back in her backpack.

She looked at the Dais and that's when she felt someone's presents near her. She turned around but found nothing but still a cold breeze came. Lara frown and looked back at the Dais, she then walks up to it again, trying to see any difference on this one then the one in Nepal. "Help me" a soft voice came and Lara turned fast at where the voice came from but it again there was no one, except for the dead bodies everywhere. She sighted "I'm losing my mind." She whispered, she looked up to see a helicopter coming from far. Her ride had come and she just stood there waiting for the helicopter to land.

"Lara!" a voice came again, but it had came been so close, like the person speaking was standing next to her. "Who's there?" Lara asked out loud, pulling her guns out for in case. "Show yourself." Lara said again and out of nowhere, a ring fell to the ground. Lara frowns and picked the ring up. She looked at it carefully and then she looked around her, there was no one. No had thrown it or dropped it from the sky and that made Lara's brain hurt from the questions going through it.

The helicopter landed on the ground, Lara still trying to find the reason for the rings sudden appearance, didn't even notices the helicopter landing. "Lara" The helicopter pilot called, making her snap out of it. She sighted and pocked the ring and walked to the helicopter and claiming in, it took to the air again and flow back to her hotel in Oruro.

* * *

She sat on the bed of the hotel, going through her emails and read online of any hunted places near Tiwanaku but she found nothing. She sighted, the emails were useless and were only ads that had made it to her inbox and some invites to parties and banquets she wasn't in the mood of going to. She left the laptop and took the ring out of her pocket, looking even closer to it, there was an incurving, that was so familiar but Lara couldn't remember the name of the incurving. She sighed again and got up from the bed, walking up to the window, looking out to the streets, while the sun was going down.

Lara looked at the rung in her hand, still trying to figure out what the incurving was but the name still didn't pop in her head. Sighing she puts the ring in her backpack and went in the bathroom, turned on the shower, to was off the blood and dust.

* * *

The next the day, Lara paid for her nights stay and took off with her bike to the airport. She wanted to be home and not in this plane. Lara night was creepy and she couldn't sleep. A voice had come again and again. Like someone from the other side was calling her for help. Whatever or whoever it is, she would find out.

She reacted the airport and got on the plane, like always, she had to pay the pilot to airlift her bike. She hid her guns in her boots and was know comfy in the airplane's seat. Not that she loved travelling by aircraft. It always made her think back to the day she was in a plane crush with her mother and then the one she was on her way home from holiday. She closed her eyes and just when she did that, someone came and sat next to her, making her open her eye.

She glanced at the person; it was a man, still in his twenties, fit and healthy. The man was now comfy and looked at Lara "Sorry, if I had awoken you." He said with a British accent. "It's fine, I wasn't sleeping." She answered. "Wait a second, your Lady Croft" the man said, seeing who he was sitting with. "Yes, I am." Lara said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Croft, I had heard a lot about you." The man said "Good once or bad once?" she asked in an evil smile. "Both but I only listen to the good once." He said and shook his head "Where's my manners, I am Riley, Riley Heissturm." He said with his hand out. Lara shook his hand.

"So what takes you to these parts of the world, Riley?" Lara asks. "Looking for answers, you?" he answered and an airhostess came to them "Need anything?" she asks, with a smile. Lara knew perfectly that the smile was fake. "I'm fine thanks." She answered. "Can I get a coffee, please?" Riley said and the airhostess pored coffee in a cup and handed it to him."If that all, I'll check in later again." She said and went on with the next passengers. He took a sip and looked at her "So what are these answers you're looking for?" Lara asks.

Riley sighted and placed the cup on the small table in front of him. "I'm looking for my brother; he has been missing since last year." Riley answered and Lara only looked at him "I'm sorry, where did he go missing?" Lara asks, she didn't really talk to people if it wasn't for info but now she was on a plane and she would take a conversation to clear her mind. "In Prague." He answered and made Lara's thoughts go back to the night in the Strahov, where she found Kurtis…She shook her head and focus on now. "And his been gone since" Lara asked. "Yeah, he wanted to revenge, our father, I told him not to go alone and that's what he did." Riley said and now Lara looked at him, _revenge his father, that's what Kurtis was doing in Prague_, Lara thought.

The airhostess came up to them again, before Lara could ask him the question. "Mr. Heissturm, right?" she asked. "Yes." He said and looked at her. "There's a phone call for you." She told him. "Thank you." He said and got up. "I'll be back soon, Miss Croft." He said and followed the airhostess. Lara looked at him as he walked away, she tried to find anything that one him, that would show her he was Kurtis's brother, that if she's right about this guy.

Half an hour later, Riley was back and sat down. Lara was reading a book at that moment. "What you reading?" He asked and as he made himself comfy again. She looked at him and this time she saw his eyes, it was blue, so blue like Kurtis's eyes. "Just a book, I have a question to ask about your brother." Lara said and places her book on her lap. "Go ahead." He said. Lara glanced at his right hand and saw a ring, but it was the same ring she picked up in Tiwanaku "What's your brother's name?" Lara asked and saw Riley's expression, it was telling her 'why do you want to now' look. "Because I was in Prague last year to, maybe I saw him or spook to him." She added and Riley now smiled. "Oh, well he changed his surname to Trent, Kurtis Trent." Riley answered and Lara only sighted, her eyes sawing sadness. "Yeah, I bumped into him back in Prague." Lara said and Riley could hear the sadness in her voice. "Did he maybe tell you, where was going?" Riley asked and Lara looked him in his blue eyes. "His gone, Riley. I'm sorry." Lara said and grabbed his hand. "Gone?" He asked in disbelieve. "We worked together in destroying Eckhardt…" Lara told him the whole story, and after she was done, Riley's eyes just started to tear up "I can't believe it." He said wiping the tears away; he then looked at Lara "Thank you, for telling me this." He said and she only nodded. "I wanted to contact his family but I didn't know who he was, we were just in the same place at the same time and wanted to kill the same person." Lara said and Riley smiled. "It's alright, I'm just glad that I found out now before I went to Avalon to find him." Riley said and got. "Please excuse me for a while." He added and Lara nodded and he went to the bathroom.

Lara took out the note she had gotten yesterday in Oruro and reread it. She sighed as the word Avalon went through her mind. Riley came back and sat down, glancing at the note in Lara's hand. "What do you got there?" He asked. "Someone left it for me yesterday to find, can figure out what the person means." She said and Riley frowned. "May I?" He asked and Lara nodded and handed it to him. He read the message and looked at Lara "This person is talking about someone who had passed on in a terrible fight and that the soul never went to Valhalla and is stuck in Avalon." Riley said handing the note back. "How do you know?" Lara asked. "We've learn to read this sort messages into the real message. My father got the same one, when his brother passed away." Riley answered. "And what did your father do?" Lara asked "HE went to Avalon and searched for his brother." Riley answered. "Do you know where Avalon is?" Lara asked and heard Riley sight. "No, I'm on my way to meet this woman who claims to know where it is." Riley answered. "And I'm not going anymore; it's no use, now that I know what happened to my brother." He added. "SO what are you going to do know?" Lara asked, feeling his pain. She had found out what happened to her aunt not so long ago. "I'm not sure." He answered. "You can come stay at my house until you figure it out." Lara said. "No, I'm only gonna be in the way." He answered. "No you won't. It's the least I can do for Kurtis's brother. He did help me back at the Strahov." Lara said. "Okay, Miss Croft. Thank you." Riley answered. "You're welcome and call me Lara." She said.

The plane landed and they both walked out of the airport, Lara waited for her bike to be loaded off. "Can you give me the address, I have to go somewhere." Riley said as they waited for Lara's bike. "Sure" Lara said and wrote on a piece of paper she had taken out from her backpack. "Here you go, my butler, Winston will have a room ready for you. If I'm not home when you arrive" Lara said handing him the paper. "Thank you, Lara." He said and pocketed the paper. "I'll see you late." Headed and walked off.

Finally Lara's bike came and she took off on it, moving fast back to Croft Manor. Missing the traffic on the way, taking the short cut she knew too well back to her house and she came to the big gates. It opened and she drove in. Leaving the bike outside and she enters in the hall and walks to the tech room, Zip sitting at the computer looked up as she spook "All right, who was that?" She then stood next to him. "You've heard of the Rutland's right, from the states. Well you just met the senator's youngest son, James Rutland." Zip said, pointing at the screen showing Rutland's photo with info. "Went to West Point, and that's about all he's done." Zip went on. "Call up the footage, please." Lara said and saw Winston come in. "Welcome home, Lady Croft. Will your hand-luggage require emptying or filling?" Winston asked. Lara pushing zip out of the way. "Winston, take a look at this" Lara said, looking at the screen that showed the Dais. Winston came closer. "It's almost identical, just configured differently." Lara said as Winston stood next to her, looking at the screen.

Alister comes in as he heard Lara speak "Identical to what?" he asked and Lara bend down and tipped on the keyboard, making the picture change to the sword fragment Rutland was holding "Something I saw a long time ago in Nepal, miles from any pre-Incan culture." Lara said and looked at Winston as he shook "And you believe this to be a fragment of the sword?" Alister frowns "What sword?" Lara looked back at the screen. "More likely another of its kind" She looks at Zip "Zip, I want you to find out what you can about this Rutland, particularly where he is at the moment." Lara says "Try Peru, he did talk about Paraiso" Zip says "He did imply there's information about the artifacts there." Lara said looking at the screen again. Alister looked at her "He said you've been to Paraiso? What happen there? And whose Amanda?" Alister asked, Zip shook his at Alister to shut up about it. Lara stopped looking at Alister and back to the screen "Alister, go over these images and see what you can work out." She looked at Zip "Zip, ring Anaya and see if she can meet me in Paraiso Saturday morning." Lara said and walked off, leaving the boys looking at her in confusion.

* * *

**Thank for reading, the next chapter will show Lara going to Peru.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Declaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or the characters in the game. Only those Characters that are not in the game is my made up characters.**_

This story takes place after AOD and in Legend.

I am not English, it's not my main Language and I apologize for any bad spelling...

Hope your having fun reading the story and I love to here what you think of it so far...

* * *

**Chapter 4: The rings**

He arrived late that night at the Manor and walked up to the door and knocked three times. A few moments the door opened and saw an old man behind the door. "Evening, how may I help you?" the old man asked.

"Hallo, you must be Winston" he answered "Lara said I could stay here for a few days"

"Ah, Mr. Heissturm came in" Winston said with a smile and opened the door wider for Riley to walk inside. The place was hug, the main hall looked incredible. He looked in front of him to see the three couches, with the fire place, looking up there was a big photo frame that showed to people, a women and a man. He saw a door on both sides of the fire place. Looking right he saw glass walls and on the others side of them desks and computers and Big TV screens. A man was sitting at the one desk, his skin was black and he looked well built. Then he looked to his left, there was the big staircase going up to two more staircase that spilt in opposite directions. Next to the staircase on its left side was a hallway leading to a door. He turned his attention back to Winston who started to speak. "May I take you coat, Sir."

"Yes" He answered and handed Winston the coat after taking it off. He was wearing along sleeved T-sheet so he didn't get that cold. Winston took the coat and hanged it up on the coat rake that stood not so far away from the entrance. "Thank you, Winston." Riley said.

"Do you want something to drink?" Winston asked.

"Do you have coffee?" He asked think of the British people only drinking tea.

"Yes sir, we have coffee." Winston answered." Should I make some for you?"

"Yes, thank you." Riley replied and placed his backpack on the couch.

"Make yourself at Home, I'll be back with the coffee in-"he was cute of by a voice behind him

"Winston, make that two please." It was only Lara, coming down from upstairs.

Winston turned to face her. "Of course, Lara. I'll leave you two to talk." Winston said and started walking to the kitchen. "Oh, before I forget, Lara. A man just called." Winston said turning back to look at her. "Who and what was the message?" Lara asked, folding her arms.

"He didn't give me a name; he just said that you should watch your back." Winston answered.

"From who?" Lara asked.

"From a woman, he didn't give a name." Winston replied and continued walking to the Kitchen.

Lara sighted and walked up to Riley, with a smile. "I'm glad you came" She said and motioned him to sit down. He then sat down as she sat down on the opposite couch and she saw him smile at her. "I'm glad I don't have to stay in a hotel." He answered her.

"Yeah, I know they aren't really comfy." Lara said with a smile

"So what is a women like you staying in a place like this?" he asked.

Lara looked at him, trying to find the answer but she couldn't find one "I don't know, It feels like home I guess. I grow up in this house and I can't see myself letting it go just yet." She answered.

"Yeah, I guess that can be it, me and Kurtis we didn't really have a house to call home." He said with sadness in voice.

"What happened?" Lara asked, she didn't know Kurtis for that long to figure him out, to find those secrets she's been wanting to ask him but couldn't for he was gone. She only had his brother now and it could be better than anything to know the man who helped her out a year ago.

"So you know we have superhuman abilities and that we have enemies." Riley started and Lara only nodded her head.

"Well we couldn't live in a house like this or in a normal one so we lived underground, moving to another stronghold every time." He stopped and took a breath. "Our father was the leader before he was killed in cold blood; our mother was a Shaman and had the way of the warrior. She lectured in Europe and that when she met father and they feel in love. Now the LV had rules, don't date outsiders but father didn't listen and he married mother in secret. The LV we knew about it but they didn't support it." Taking more breaths he went on "But they couldn't do anything for he was the master, the leader of the order. Our family had been since the order was born" Lara looked at him as Winston place a tray down with two cups full of coffee. The milk and sugar stood next to the cup and he then left the two again. Lara pours milk in and two tea spoons of sugar and took the cup. She leaned back and sipped the coffee as Riley did the same only he took four tea spoons of sugar. "Let me guess, a few years after that you and Kurtis was born." Lara said

"Yes, where's twins. When we were child we looked the same but then teen hood came and we change, we looked so different after the change. Everyone then knew who I was and who he was." Riley said and sipped his coffee.

"Wow, okay." Lara said "What about the ring?" she pointed to the ring on his finger; she remembered picking the same one up back in Tiwanaku.

He looked at it "The rings are only given to the most powerful Lux warrior in the order." Riley said with a sight. "Looks like I'm the only one left know"

"Powerful?" Lara asked raising her eyebrow at him

"Yes, it's when you can do more things than the order LV, like fall of high building, transportation and more." Riley answered placing the cup on the table.

"Okay, so how many were there that was powerful?" Lara asked.

"There were only three of us. Me, my brother and…" he sighed "Demonic"

"Demonic?" Lara asked.

"Her mother was a LV member who fell for a Demon who could transform himself into a human. She married him and had a baby girl. They called her Demi but soon they started calling her Demonic" Riley answered her.

"And she's gone to?" Lara asked

"I don't know but she was there with my father when he got murdered so chances were she wouldn't have made it out." Riley said with a sight.

"But there could be a chance she did." Lara replied and took out the ring she had picked up "I found this in Tiwanaku, well it dropped out of nowhere." Lara handed him the ring.

He took it and looked it over until his ring started to glow with the one in his hand. Lara looked at it with amazement.

"Lara, this is my brothers." Riley said looking up to meet her stare.

"Then how did it end up in Tiwanaku?" Lara asked

"I, I don't know" Riley answered and looked back at the ring, it was still glowing.

"Must it glow like that?" Lara asked

"No, it's not suppose to be doing this anymore. Kurtis is gone and so must the powers in his ring." Riley answered and looked up again in fear, but Lara could see hope in his eyes.

* * *

**Josh14Raider: I'm glad you like it so far, I wanted to make it interesting...To saw that Lara was also busy much more then her mother's disappearance and I think it will make up for the ending of the AOD that I heard was suppose to continue, so yeah ;) I thought long and hard about rewriting this character but I finally decided that he needs to help Lara in her mission and they both have to figure out what really is going on. So here's the next chapter, enjoy...Thank you for your kind words and for the review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Declaimer: I do not own Tomb Raider or the characters in the game. Only those Characters that are not in the game is my made up characters.**_

This story takes place after AOD and in Legend.

I am not English, it's not my main Language and I apologize for any bad spelling...

Hope your having fun reading the story and I love to here what you think of it so far...

* * *

**Chapter 5: The call for help**

She looked at him with a question on her mind "Why is it glowing then?"

He looked at her "I, I don't know. The only reason it would glow like this, is if Kurtis was still alive." He answered

"That can't be, I was there when he died." Lara said

"Then we need to go to the Strahov and find his body" Riley said

"Don't you think the police would have found his body yet?" Lara asked.

"I…there's something else" he said and looked down at the ring.

"What?" Lara asked raising her eye brow.

"I worked for the Prague police last year. I was one of the police men who had to look for any survivors." Riley said and looked up again.

"Why didn't you tell me" Lara said

"I didn't think it was important." Riley answered "The thing was that the bodies we had carried out of there, none of them was Kurtis all else I wouldn't have searched for him if we found his body." Lara couldn't believe what she was hearing

"You're saying that you guys never found his body." Lara said "That meant"

"He could still be in there or his body was taken by them" Riley said.

"Who?" Lara asked

"The monks of the monastery in Turkey" Riley answered.

"Then we head over there tomorrow night after I return from my other trip tomorrow morning" Lara said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked

"I'm heading to Pure tomorrow." Lara answered.

"Oh, okay, then I'll meet you in Prague tomorrow night." Riley said also getting up just as Winston came in

"Yes" Lara said and looked at Winston "Show him is room, I'm going to bed. See you boys in the morning." Lara said and walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Winston led Riley to his room.

* * *

_Lara walked into a room and found a man his back turned to her. He was busy with something on the table in front of him. She walked closer, her gun by her side for incase he attacked her. She clears her throat and he turned around. She meets his eyes, his blue, blue eyes. His hair hanging in his face like it had been when she last saw him. She gasped his name out "Kurtis." And dropped the gun to the floor. Her heartbeat beat faster as he stepped closer. She didn't know why but she felt something, she never felt before. He started speaking "Lara, I know this is not what you expected but I need your help." He said and she blinked faster to see better, if it's not just an image in her head, but he was still standing there. She sighed and asked "What must I do?" _

"_I drop the ring back in Tiwanaku; I was the one who left the note under the cup. Lara I'm stack in the underworld. My spirit had somehow gone to Avalon." He took a breath. "Lara I'm the reason my brother sat next to you in that plan. You two need to save me from this place before I become one of these creatures." _

"_How?" Lara asked._

"_Do what you're doing know, search for your mother, it will lead you to me." Kurtis answered._

"_Do you know if my mother is there?" Lara asked_

"_Lara, I'm trapped in a room down here, I can't wonder around. Hades the god of the underworld doesn't want me to walk around this place. I'm sorry, I don't know. You need to find out yourself." He took another breath. "Lara, you need to work with my brother –"Kurtis faded away before finishing his sentence._

Lara was awakening by a loud door. She sat up straight and saw Winston coming in with a tray, with her breakfast. As he placed it on the table and walked to the curtains, Lara tried to think if her dream was a dream and not a message from Kurtis. As Winston pulled the curtain opened the sun light stung Lara's eye's making her stop thinking and placing her hand over her eyes "That's kinda bright" She said and Winston only smiled and walked out of Lara's room, closing the door behind him.

Lara sighed, got out of bed, eats her breakfast and got ready for her trip. Her bags were already packed and readied by Winston. All Lara needed to do was to get washed and choice her outfit for the day.

Not long, Lara was down stairs, bags by her side, as Riley came down from upstairs. "Lara, must I take the bags to the car" Winston asked and Lara nodded to him as she stepped to Riley. "Morning" he said

"Morning" she greeted back. "I need to ask you something"

"Go on" he said with a smile

"I think Kurtis gave me a message in my dreams." Lara said "I think it was because it felt like that"

"What did he say?" Riley asked.

"That he needs our help because his stuck in Avalon. He told me he had sent me the ring, the note and that it wasn't a coincidence that I met you on the plan, that he planned it." Lara said.

"I did miss the first flight because my rental car broke down. So it could've been him, but that means he's really alive still." Riley said but Lara looked confused

"He died in the Strahov; his souls just went to the wrong place. I thing he wants us to help his soul get to the right place." Lara said.

"You don't understand, Lara. If a Lux Veritatis soul is stuck in Avalon, the person who's in love the member can save his life." Riley said.

"Lara you need to go" Winston said and Lara sighed

"I'm coming." She answered "Riley we can talk about this later, I need to go" she said and walked out as she heard him say "okay, have fun on the trip."

* * *

Lara arrived in the village where she was going to meet Anya. As she stepped into the village, people started to run off into their houses for safety. "They don't seem quite so keen on visitors these days" Lara says as windows close as fast as the people had run. "Well, hey you're the one with the guns" Zip replied through her earpiece.

"You can't blame me for knowing how to accessorize. Any word from Anya?" Lara says as her hands reached for the guns on her hips.

"She said she'd meet you at the statue at the market place." Zip answered

"At least we'll have our privacy" Lara said and walked off to the market place.

* * *

**Josh14Raider:** Thanks for another review. So I wanted Riley to tell Lara a little more about the LV but the ring was a told surprise to him when it started to glow. So in this chapter above it is revealed why the ring is glowing. Hope you liked it, next chapter is on it way :D


End file.
